


Duende

by estriel



Series: El Tango [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy on Ice, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzuru debuts his new tango exhibition program, as well as some other surprising skills...





	Duende

**Author's Note:**

> This a companion/follow-up piece to "Teach Me How To Tango" - it works better when you read that one first. 
> 
> I wrote this a few weeks ago, but only got around to posting it now - just in time for Fantasy on Ice. ;) I apologize for any grammatical/stylistic issues, please bear with me.

Yuzu debuts the tango piece at Fantasy on Ice. The first time Javi sees it, his jaw practically drops, because yes, this is what they had choreographed together, but it's also so much more. Yuzu moves with a cocky assuredness Javi had not expected from him, balancing perfectly between the raw desperation of a man whose lover has been torn away from him and the sultry seduction that is Roxanne. His eyes flash at the audience, eliciting screams of delight, just before he delves into a knee-slide. Javi gulps. This is hot. This is the sexiest, most powerful thing he's ever seen Yuzu do, at least on the ice.

Over the years, Javi has become intimately acquainted with the personal brand of duende that is Yuzuru Hanyu. Part of it has always been there – awkward at first when Yuzu was in his teens, then maturing into something dangerously attractive. To be a top-level performer, one needs a healthy dose of showmanship, of exhibitionism, even. It's an art that Yuzu has mastered, making an audience react to him and eat out of the palm of his hand. But this is different. Now it's as if Yuzu is just oozing unbridled sexuality, and it's almost too much for Javi to bear.

By the end of the performance, Javi is looking down at his boots and thinking about everything from cold showers to his _abuela_ , because there is a group number that Javi skates in following Yuzu's program and Javi doesn't think it would do to step out into the lights with a hard-on.

Yuzu practically bounces off of the ice when he's done, striding off like he owns the world. His eyes fly to Javi's in the darkness and he grins, so blinding and gorgeous that Javi wants to throw him against the nearest flat surface and fuck him silly. Instead, he just raises his hand for a high-five, but Yuzu pulls him in for a brief hug, chest to chest. He's breathing heavily, hot puffs of breath against Javi's neck, and smells good enough to eat – musk and fresh clean sweat and that vaguely herbal scent that's imprinted into Javi's memory from the many nights they spent together in Toronto. Yuzu claps him on his back and steps away, and the smirk on his face tells Javi everything he needs to know; he knows exactly what he's doing to Javi.

Javi laughs, surprised, amused, and so happy to be here, with Yuzu. He turns away to right his mind in the few seconds he has left before it's his turn to skate. Yuzu can mess with him, but Javi is still a professional.

*

Every night, Javi watches Yuzu perform his tango, and every night, when they go back to their hotel room, he fucks Yuzu into oblivion, reveling in the onslaught of sensations until their muscles ache and they are both just barely clinging on to sanity. Each day, Javi wonders how Yuzu can walk after what they get up to at night, let alone skate, but he has learned a long time ago that Yuzu’s deceptively fragile-looking body can take a lot more than one would think.

It can also inflict a lot more damage than one would think, Javi chuckles to himself as he observes himself in the mirror in the morning, cataloguing the pink and purple marks that litter his neck and chest, the nail-shaped crescents Yuzu claws into the skin of his back each night while he rides him. Javi doesn't mind the love bites, because that's what make-up was invented for, and he's not planning on holding anything back – not when he finally has his partner here, in his arms night after night. It has been an adjustment now that Javi is not training in Toronto anymore, seemingly endless weeks of separation interspersed with too few, too short periods spent together. Javi has missed Yuzu.

They don't even bother pretending that they're not using only one of the two rooms the tour organizers book for them, because everybody on the tour – the skaters, at least – knows that Javier Fernández and Yuzuru Hanyu have definitely been more than friends for several years now. 

And if Johnny gives them knowing looks as he and Stéphane snicker over their morning coffee, Javi doesn't care, because he sure as hell isn’t going to try and stop the delicious sounds Yuzu makes, not even if it means that whoever is in the room next to theirs – Johnny, it would appear – will hear every moan.

*

Watching 'Roxanne' over and over, Javi notices all the minute details, the intricacies of movement woven in with the set choreography. The sensual roll of the head, exposing Yuzu's neck to the audience for a few seconds longer than is strictly necessary. The sway of hip that Javi had not choreographed. The way Yuzu's pink lips fall open as he glides into his Ina Bauer, making the women – and probably not a few of the men – in the audience scream themselves raw. He doesn't think he's seen this kind of intentional seduction in Yuzu's skating before.

There's a slight difference in the way Yuzu acts when they're together, too, that Javi notices while they tease each other during foreplay. It gives Javi pause. Because he doesn't remember this, it's new, and as such, it makes him wonder...

The final night, the stupid lyrics from Yuzu's tango swirl around in Javi's mind as Yuzu drops to his knees and then does something with his tongue that Javi's never felt him do before. It's good, so _good_ , but Javi's suddenly drenched in cold sweat, thinking of all this new smugness, the confidence that goes beyond Yuzu's usual demeanor, all the unexpected and novel things Yuzu's surprised him with in bed. He knows it's stupid but... But it's been a long time apart, with Javi in Spain and Yuzu alone in Toronto, growing ever more gorgeous and ever more alluring to everyone who lays their eyes on him.

He gently tugs at Yuzu's chin to make him look up. Yuzu must sense the change in Javi then because he stands up, delicately wiping at his moist lips with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asks, perplexed.

Javi studies him, as if somehow he could read all the answers in his face, then wraps an arm around his waist, spins them both around and pushes Yuzu against the wall, catching Yuzu's wrists in his hands and pinning them to each side of his head.

"Has there been anyone else?" It comes out in a pained whisper, not at all what Javi intended - he'd meant to be more subtle, calm and mature. But the sudden flood of jealousy is making him panic. "Have you been with anyone else?"

Yuzu stares at him. Then, slowly, he tilts his head to the side, eyes locked with Javi's. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. He bites his lip.

"What you think, Javi?" he asks softly, quietly. Dangerously.

Javi takes it all in and his head spins. _What does this mean?!_ , he wants to scream.

Then Yuzu chuckles. Javi stands there stupidly, heart pounding, as gentle amusement spills over Yuzu's features.

"Just me and my hand, Javi," he says, pulling his wrists from Javi's now limp hold. He cradles Javi's face in his hands, looking at him with such tender fondness in his eyes that Javi wants to crumble into his arms. "No one but you."

Javi finally breathes. He closes his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

He can feel the smile on Yuzu's lips as he leans in and gently presses their mouths together.

"Is okay," Yuzu says. "I tease you a lot these weeks. I skate Roxanne extra sexy for you, too."

The cheeky bastard. Javi sometimes forgets what a merciless tease Yuzu can be. He also forgets that most of the time, Yuzuru Hanyu knows exactly what he is doing. He sags against Yuzu, resting his forehead on Yuzu's shoulder. "That you did."

Yuzu's fingers cup his chin, lifting it until they're eye to eye once again. His expression is serious.

" _Ai shiteru yo_ ," he says with a perfect, assured calm.

Javi doesn't speak Japanese, but he knows these words because he's read up on this, all the ways of saying _I love you_ in Yuzu's native tongue because – well, because Javi is a romantic fool and he's been tickled by the idea of surprising Yuzu with a few stumbled Japanese words, when the time is right.

So he understands and the gravity of the words makes his knees a little unsteady. Yuzu's told him before, in careful English, that he loves him, but somehow, it's not quite the same.

Javi feels the idiotic smile as it blooms on his face, but he doesn't care, doesn't give a fuck how silly he looks, because this – _this_ is the most powerful thing he's seen Yuzu do, ever. He closes his eyes and lets himself be swept up by that power.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Bea, for the lovely word prompt!


End file.
